Shooting the Breeze
by Pipe Fox
Summary: Kari is helping TK with is basketball skills.


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, and I guess I never will...but I can dream can't I? No, wait, that's probably under copyright too... 

Right, enough of my pathetic disclaimers. I still haven't figured out what I should write so if this story takes a wierd turn then you'll know why.   


> Shooting the Breeze

  
Takeru Takeshi, a young fourth grader, again tried in vain to shoot a freethrow. His best friend, Hikari Kamiya, watched from a way's away. Finally, TK got sick of trying to shoot and threw the basketball away. "Ugh, I'm never going to get this right!" He shouted. Kari calmly got up and ran after the basketball, picked it up, and held it out to him. TK turned away. "If you're the holder of the crest of hope, then how come you already gave up and I still believe you can do it?" TK looked at her. She was so sincere. Her brown eyes reflected the hope that he would make that darn freethrow shot and more. She was a little shorter than he was, he had a massive growth spurt last year. Everyone had been saying that he would make an excellent basketball player, but so far he hadn't had any luck. It was a great surprise to see her at his door that morning, ready to help him, just like she always had before they left the digiworld.

TK smiled, his blue eyes telling her all the thanks she needed, and turned towards hoop. He gave Kari another glance, before putting his feet parallel and his knees apart. He bounced the basketball about three times, just like Matt had told him before. Consentrating on the basket, he was about to shoot when...

"Wait!" Kari shouted. TK dropped his stance and looked over. She ran up and slipped his crest over his head and onto his neck. "This should help you." she said, smiling. TK's crest glowed. (I bet you're wondering how in the heck they got their crests back after Apocalyimon destroyed them, huh? Well, so am I, so just use your imagination...) TK nodded his head and consentrated once more. He focused on the basket. But something was different about this time. Not only could he feel his hope surging through his body, but something else. Dismissing the thought, he jumped up and shoot. It went in with a very quiet swish. Both of the ten year olds jumped into the air. "You did it, TK! You did it!" she shouted. "I couldn't have done it without you, Kari!" Kari stopped jumping around and looked over at him. "Wha?" "You gave me some of you're light." Kari looked down at her crest. It was glowing too. Kari smiled at the crest, before turning her smile back to him. "I guess so." After a few moments of silence, they were back in the air, jumping around and laughing. Kari looked down at her watch. "Oh no! Sorry TK. I have to get home. I don't want Tai sending out a search party." TK nodded. "But before you go, I wanted to ask you a question." Kari picked up her bag and nodded. "Okay, go ahead." TK figeted his fingers a little bit. "Will you come and help me more often?" Kari smiled warmly and nodded. "Okay." She ran over and gave him a quick hug. "See you at you're first basketball game, TK!" Then she left.

TK stayed there until his best friend was out of sight, then picked up his stuff. As he did so, his took a quick glance at his crest. Instead of glowing a yellowish color, it was more light pink. TK found it a little strange, but shrugged it off and went home.

Let's just skip ahead about three years...

Takeru Takeshi, thirteen year old captain, bounced the basketball three times just like he did when he first started. Consentrating on the basket, he shot it in with a swish. The crowd cheered wildly and his teammates all came up and congradulated him. "And TK Takeshi, the captain of the Odiaba Tigers, scores! The Tigers are the national champions!" The whole gym cheered, except for the losers, who had been the champions for a few years in a row.

TK, of course, helped his team pour the big cooler of water on the coach, much to the dismay of the janitors. TK looked around into the swirling crowds of people until one person caught his eye. It was his best friend, Kari. She was sitting on the top bleacher, watching him. She smiled down at him and motioned for him to come up. TK ran up towards her.

"You did it! I knew you could!" TK smiled excitedly as he went over to hug her. Kari backed away. "No way!" TK bear hugged her anyway. "EWW! Let me go! You're all sweaty! Yuck!" TK let his tighten around her, pulling her closer and kissed her. Kari smiled to herself and kissed him back. As they pulled away, they noticed how silent it was. Looking down, they realized that everyone was watching them. Suddenly, everything erupted with an 'Awwww'. The basketball team was cheering his name and the coach had a tissue at his eye. ":sniff: TK's all grown up, and...dating the head photographer for the school newspaper...:sniff:" Matt put and hand in his shoulder. "I know how you feel..." The cheerleaders were all crying, as were some of the more popular girls at the school. In the back of the gym, the rest of the digidestined were there. Tai had his arm around his girlfriend, Sora, and was giving him an eye of approval. Daisuke was glarring at TK. Mimi was holding a tissue up to her eye and smiling. Joe and Izzy were just staring at them, smiling. Miyoko, Iori, and Wallace were also watching them, smiling.

TK looked at Kari again. "Kari, will you go out with me?" Kari smiled and nodded. The whole crowd cheered once more, and TK was no longer just shooting the breeze.

THE END

Well, okay. That was a little different. Anyway, comments? Flames? Gummi Bears? (Bouncing here and there and everywhere...) Send them all to me at Ohjt@msn.com, IM me at Artetiegr28, or just review my story! Ta ta!   



End file.
